Aristocrat
Members of the aristocrat class use their intelligence, wealth and natural charisma to make their way in the world. From true royalty to elected officials, military commanders to crime lords, merchants, ambassadors and noblemen, characters of the aristocrat class are various and numerous. Some bring honour to the name, others are sly, treacherous and dishonourable to the core. With a golden tongue, a sharpened blade, the right connections, or a knack for bribing the right person, the right amount at the right time, the aristocrat commands respect, wins friends and influences people. One thing that almost all characters of this class share though, is that they were born into their position. They may have had to work hard to make it, but almost all would not have made it had they not had the advantage of their birthright. Adventures Aristocrats are the wealthy or politically influential people of the world. Their station allows them to train in the fields of their choice, and travel widely. Indeed, in many cultures it is considered to be a part of an aristocrat’s rite of passage to go adventuring or exploring, perhaps as part of a grand tour. However, some just go on adventures for nothing more than a lark. Characteristics An aristocrat relies on his training, connections and ability to foster feelings of good will and honesty, or at least the illusion of such, to succeed. Where other classes strike first, the aristocrat starts out asking questions and hopes to finish by negotiating a deal. The aristocrat usually believes she can be more effective with words and deeds than with violence, although most would not shy away from combat as a matter of honour. The aristocrat is more comfortable in civilised regions of the world, where law and order have some meaning. An aristocrat is whatever he makes himself, a prodigious weapon master, a silver-tongued charmer, an inspiring leader or a ruthless manipulator. Alignment Aristocrats usually have a vested interest in the status quo, as it got them where they are today. Tradition and honour also form the backbone of most aristocrats’ self image. That said, every class has its rebels, and this is no different. Aristocrats are usually lawful, occasionally neutral and rarely chaotic, with no particular bias towards good or evil. Religion Aristocrats have reasons to worship any god that matches their alignment and temperament, and even some that don’t, perhaps a familial patron. Background A young aristocrat learns his skills from his family and the servants and retainers him family employs. In more advanced nations, he might learn his skills also from a prestigious school, or by apprenticeship to a well-regarded firm of lawyers, or a diplomat. His family connections usually enable him to serve as an apprentice to another member of his family who has achieved high station. Aristocrats usually hold allegiance to their family and their state, with those of a good alignment feeling a duty to the people they rule, and those of an evil alignment feeling a duty to an increasingly small number of people. Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Aristocrat Category:Full BAB